


You look like a kiss has closed your mouth

by lowsywriter



Series: prompt a prompt me [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf!Kise, Ficlet, Hobbit!Kasamatsu, I'm Sorry Tolkien, LOTR Fussion, M/M, do i try, i'm very very sorry, oh my god do I try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "kikasa fantasy" by ryan-masamune-of-oshu</p><p>Where Kasamatsu is a hobbit, Kise is an elf and they end up accidentally married.</p><p>(Or I bastardize Tolkien and indulge in a trope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look like a kiss has closed your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very old prompt by i'm on a rut so here it is! ryan, i hope you like it, i suck hard i'm very sorry.
> 
> also, to all Tolkien fans, please don't feed me to the orcs OTL

No one believes Yukio when he tells them he has an elf stalker. Which is fair, what with elves being so pretty and graceful and stuff, what would an elf want to do with a simple hobbit? (not that Yukio doesn’t like being a hobbit, hobbits are awesome  _thankyouverymuch_ ). Ryouta, his stalker, is not only more gorgeous than an average elf he is also part of Lothlórien royalty. Why he is so fixiated on Yukio is anyone’s guess.

To be fair, it all started with too many pints of strong ale and an ill-advised (but all around mindblowing) hook up. Yukio woke up the next day cuddled by an elf and with a massive hangover, and after that the elf has followed him everywhere.

Ryouta is now following him around the market, his pale hair shining golden in the sunshine and everyowhere he walks he turns heads but he only has eyes for Yukio. Yukio scoffs and picks some fruits as Ryouta trails him like a puppy. When he arrives home, the elf is still following him.

“Stop doing that!”

“Doing what?” Ryouta seems confused and a little hurt (and Yukio is not moved  _dammit_ )

“Following me around like a duckling!”

“I can’t…” Now the elf looks sheepish.

“Why?”

“Well, we are now married, I have to be with you for the rest of your life.”

“WE ARE NOT MA…” but then, as Yukio is mid scream he remembers something his aunt told him about elves and sex and marriage being the same for their race.

“Oh lord…” Yukio opens the door and allows his  _husband_ to follow him inside.

Behind his back, Ryouta is smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> come and talk to me (and prompt me) on tumblr at fictionhomo or inmisericorde


End file.
